


Imago

by cravetherose



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mizumono, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Murder Family, Post-Season/Series 02, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravetherose/pseuds/cravetherose
Summary: "You were supposed to leave.""We couldn't leave without you."
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter
Series: Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Imago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



_"Jus d’orange. L’eau. Champagne._

_Jus d’orange. L’eau. Champagne."_

_\-- "Merci."_

"Can I have some?"

He studies her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It smells of real lavender, a soft subtle note in the brief melody of good champagne, plastic bottled water, harshly processed juice. He smiles.

"Why not? This is something of a celebration. -- _Un peu de champagne pour ma fille."_

The stewardess hands Abigail her own real glass flute. She bends her head to watch the fizz.

"What if he doesn't come?" she asks, low and fearful.

Hannibal strokes her arm comfortingly. "We won't leave without him."


End file.
